Xiao Qiao and Zhao Yun
[[Xiao Qiao|'Xiao Qiao '''and]] [[Zhao Yun|'Zhao Yun''']] has never been more than XiaoQiao & ZhaoYun.jpg AM-ADoReMiiKO3anGuo_E08avi_000194819.jpg AM-ADoReMiiKO3anGuo_E08avi_001124124.jpg bscap0863.jpg bscap0864.jpg bscap0879.jpg yunqiaoo.jpg friends; however both of them did show each other some kind of affection which makes others (such as Cao Cao) think that they are more that just friends. At first Xiao Qiao has a crush on Zhao Yun, just like any other girl in the school (except Diao Chan). As the show progresses Zhao Yun starts to become very protective of her. However, their feeling towards each other has never been more than friends or brother-sister type. At the end of K.O.3an Guo they remain close friends. Xiao Qiao and Zhao Yun Moments 1st Round *Zhao Yun walked into the room and suddenly Xiao Qiao felt that she was in love and when he looked away her heart suddenly broke, literally. *Xiao Qiao and Diao Chan asked Zhao Yun to shut up the man shouting in front of the school. He promised and fight Guan Yu to keep his promise to her. 7th Round *On her way to school, Xiao Qiao saw Zhao Yun who got severely injured because Lu Meng and his friends beat him up. *At first Xiao Qiao laughed when she new that Zhao Yun lost to three elementary students but then she feel bad and help him treat his wound and help him restore his power. 8th Round *After Zhao Yun lost his power, Xiao Qiao tried many things to help him restore his power. This made them spent a lot of time together and grew closer towards each other. *When Zhao Yun was in the bath tub, he was sorrounded by the other members of Wu Hu Jiang, Xiu (as Liu Bei), Cao Cao, Hua Tuo, and Xiao Qiao. In this scene, it is shown that Xiao Qiao was not afraid or embarresed to see Zhao Yun half naked, instead smiling about it and blushed. As for Zhao Yun, he was embarresed and tried to cover his lower body part with rose petals when he realised that Xiao Qiao was also in the room with the other guys. *Xiao Qiao was the last person to leave the bathroom. After the other guys left, she talk to Zhao Yun for a moment and then left. *When Zhao Yun suddenly passed out after the other guys along with Xiao Qiao transfered their powers to him, she was the first person to realize it. She quickly screamed his name and rushed over to him immediately. She was the first person that got close to him, even though she was the last one in line of the power transfer meaning that she had the longest distance. *Xiao Qiao was willing to sneak into Dong Zhuo's office to steal the remote that can unlock Zhao Yun's power. *Zhao Yun did not allow Xiao Qiao to go to Dong Zhuo's office and steal the remote. At first, Xiao Qiao thought that Zhao Yun would not let her because he was in love with her but this was wrong. Zhao Yun did not want Xiao Qiao to steal the remote because it is a very dangerous task especially for a girl. *After she realized that she stole the fake remote and made Zhao Yun passed out she cried and blaming herself. 9th Round *When Zhao Yun passed out after using the remote, Xiao Qiao was very sad that she cried beside his body and punching him while begging him to wake up. *After Zhao Yun's power restored, Xiao Qiao hugged him with excitement which surprised every body in the room. *In the classroom, Xiao Qiao continuously with Zhao Yun. She even massage his shoulders while he was talking to the other member of Wu Hu Jiang and Xiu / Liu Bei. 15th Round *When Xiao Qiao attempted to send Wu Hu Jiang, Xiu (as Liu Bei), and Sun Shang Xiang back to Dong Han Academy, Zhao Yun was the first one who noticed this and quickly tried to prevent her or at least tried to stayed with her but he failed and got transfered also. 17th Round *When Diao Chan was trying to make Guan Yu to share his ice cream with her, everyone else was also sharing their ice cream. Xiu/Liu Bei with Ah Xiang, Ma Chao with Huang Zhong, and Zhao Yun with Xiao Qiao. *When Zhang Fei did not get a partner to share ice cream with, he was going to take a bite from Zhao Yun and Xiao Qiao's ice cream, but Xiao Qiao would not let him, saying that the ice cream was theirs (referring to Zhao Yun and herself). Zhao Yun did not say anything but he agreed with Xiao Qiao and nodded to show his agreement. 20th Round *When Dong Zhuo was picking names that going to set off for war, Xiao Qiao sit next to Zhao Yun. *Xiao Qiao gave Zhao Yun and Xiu/Liu Bei good luck charms but Zhao Yun's good luck charm was twice the size Xiu/Liu Be's good luck charm. *When Zhao Yun got poisoned from the good luck charm, Xiao Qiao was very worried and she stayed by his side on the hospital. She also helped him drink the medicine. *Xiao Qiao felt very bad for the incident that she called him and apologized to him via SIMAN. *Xiao Qiao wrote an apology letter for Zhao Yun and signed it with two hearts. She was going to throw it with a knife and it should hit the tree in front of him but she tripped and hit his butt instead. 21st Round *When Guan Yu saw Diao Chan and Xiao Qiao waiting for them (Wu Hu Jiang, Xiu/Liu Bei, and Ah Xiang) on the harbour, Guan Yu said that Xiao Qiao was waiting for Zhao Yun. *At first, Zhao Yun did not care about what Guan Yu said but then suddenly he used Ma Chao's binoculars to see Xiao Qiao. *When Zhao Yun and his friends got back, Xiao Qiao did not hug him, but hug Ah Xiang instead; however, she did wave and look at him. He also waved and smiled to her. *Ma Chao and Zhang Fei thought that Xiao Qiao was waving at them so they waved back, but when Xiao Qiao stopped waving and still smiling to Zhao Yun, they realized that her wave, her look, and her smile were for Zhao Yun only. *After Ah Xiang done talking to Xiao Qiao, Zhao Yun asked Xiao Qiao whether she was find or not. She replied by saying that she was fine. Zhao Yun noticed that Xiao Qiao was not as happy as she usually be but Xiao Qiao denied it and said that she was very happy all of her friends can come home safely. Zhao Yun said that he did not blame her for the incident (when he got poisoned after smelling the good luck charm she gave to him) or the knife that hit his butt. He said that if she was feeling sad or down, she can talk to him. 27th Round *When Xiao Qiao found a rose on her desk, she was wondering who gave it to her. All of Wu Hu Jiang, Xiu / Liu Bei, and Ah Xiang looked at Zhao Yun. When Xiao Qiao noticed this and asked whether or not he had given her the rose. He said yes and this made her very happy. *The next day, when Xiao Qiao found a sweater on her desk, she and the other classmates immediately looked at Zhao Yun. And just like before, Zhao Yun did not disagree when Xiao Qiao ask whether he had made the sweater. Xiao Qiao was very happy but she asked him so that next time he made her a sweater for winter time not on spring (which is when the episode take place) and Zhao Yun just agree with her with a simple nod. *After Zhao Yun was accidentally injured by Guan Yu while training, Xiao Qiao helped him treat his wound using multiple medicines that is not related to his wound. For example, using foot cream. *To prevent Xiao Qiao from forcing him to take the medicines, he immediately hid it under the pillow on the couch when Xiao Qiao was looking for face cream. *Xiao Qiao helped Zhao Yun apply the cream near his right ear. At that time, Cao Cao was walking to the living room and saw them. From his point of view, it looked like Xiao Qiao and Zhao Yun were kissing and this left Cao Cao heart broken while singing "Summon Beast". 28th Round *Zhao Yun along with the others found out about Xiao Qiao's bitter relationship with Zhou Yu. Since they never knew this and they were all good friends with Xiao Qiao, he said that they might not been cared enough towards her. *The next day after Xiao Qiao's painful story, Xiao Qiao was late again. When she ran across the classroom to her sit, she accidentally stepped on a can and almost tripped. Luckly, Zhao Yun quickly grabbed her and prevented her from falling. Moments later, Zhang Fei, Huang Zhong, and Ma Chao were all laying on the floor. It turned out that Zhao Yun used his super-speed to run across the room and trashed everything in his way such as desks, chairs, and even people, so that he could grabbed Xiao Qiao and prevented her from falling. *When he realized that his "brothers" were laying on the floor he did not know that he was the one who caused it and apologize while still holding Xiao Qiao's hand. Meanwhile, Xiao Qiao just smiled when she saw what happened to her other classmates. Category:Relationships